The Other World
by Nareesummers
Summary: Will Jenni be able to forefill her destiny? Will she be able to save her world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disappearance

"Shadow come back here. Now!" called a girl of about ten. She had black hair and blue eyes, though she wasn't tall she was an excellent athlete.

Her black Labrador dog just barked and kept running.

She had got her just before her parents had divorced and she went to live with her grandparents. She hadn't seen or heard from them since, she sighed and ran after Shadow. How could they even forget their only daughter?

"Shadow … come … back!" she called through breaths. Shadow looked round at her, wagged her tail and kept running to the alleyway at the back of her grandparents' property.

She saw where Shadow was going and stopped dead, clasping a stitch in her side. Her grandparents had told her about that alleyway a long time ago. Her grandmother had said that an old wizened lady had lived down there and that she had died, but her body was never to be found, and that it was now haunted. She hadn't believed her, and she went down there one day, seeing a pile of old bones huddled in a corner in the darkness, she had screamed and ran back home and hadn't been there since.

Shadow's tail disappeared into the dark alleyway. She heard her bark joyously before a cackle of laughter made Shadow stop and whine.

"You dog get out of here!" the voice like a whip, cut through the evening air.

"Sha … Shadow, come here girl. Come on, come here," she called but Shadow would not return. "You won't get your dinner tonight. Come on girl," but Shadow did not answer. Tears trickling down her face she called and called for Shadow, till evening came and her grandfather came to look for her.

"Jenni what are you crying for?" an old man with sparse brown hair flecked with white. His eyes were a sad grey as he found her looking down the alleyway. "Where's Shadow?" he asked quietly as he hugged her to stop her crying.

Jennifer sniffed, "she went down there, and won't come back," she started to cry again, clinging to her grandfather.

He sighed, looked down over his granddaughter's head to the gaping entrance. His eyes widened slightly as he saw an old lady down there, she nodded her head and disappeared. "Come your grandmother is worried about you."

He picked her up and walked back to the house, Jennifer watched the entrance for any sign of Shadow as she was carried back.

"Jen what were you two doing down here?" he asked her as the house came into view.

"We were playing out the front and I let Shadow off and she just started to run this way. I called her back and she wouldn't come."

"I see," he put her down so she could walk beside him.

"Grandad, you will look for her won't you?"

"Shadow? Yes tomorrow."

Her grandma was waiting at the door for them, the light of the kitchen framing her in the doorway; her arms outstretched as Jennifer ran to her. "Jen I've been so worried about you," she hugged her tight. Looking up she saw her husband walking to them, "Harold where was she?"

"Down near the alleyway. Shadow went down there."

"Oh dear," she let go of Jennifer and knelt down to her level. "Promise me you won't go looking for her."

Jennifer cocked her head to one side, "I won't," she said in a small voice.

"That's a girl. Go upstairs and wash yourself up, dinner's not far off been ready."

"Yes grandma," she walked slowly upstairs to wash her hands.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night; Jennifer ate in silence and went up to bed soon after dessert.

Dressing quietly she turned the light off and climbed under the covers, closing her eyes.

"Sleep well darling," murmured her grandmother when she came to check on her. She closed the door softly and went back downstairs. "Harold how do we say to her that Shadow is gone for good," sitting down in the armchair and staring at the fire as her husband gave her a glass of Scotch.

"Belle we don't know that. I saw her when I went to get Jen," he sat opposite his wife and took a sip of Scotch.

"The old lady?" her gaze reproachful. "Harold she died when Jen came here."

His shook his head, "no I saw her today. She looked better, she was standing without a cane."

Belle laughed softly, "sometimes your imagination gets the better of you Harold. She's dead," she looked at the fire, lost in thought. "But if she isn't, where did she go all these years?"

"Can't you guess?"

Belle widened her eyes in shock. "That is pure fantasy. That place doesn't exist anymore. The Keeper died, she died."

"Then why did Shadow not return from there?" he said pointedly. "It is a dead end, she had nowhere to go but the way she came from."

Belle shook her head, determined not to believe him, "but she could just be hiding, playing a game with Jen. You know what those two are like."

"Yes she could've been. But she always answers her name, and Jen was calling well before I got there."

"But if she is back, why did she not take Jen with her?"

"When I got there she was at least well behind that line, we drew." He looked at his wife. "Shadow will come back. She must, Jen is now the Chosen One. The Keeper died when Jen came here, right? Our daughter Emily was the Chosen One, but she ignored her calling. Jennifer won't, I won't let her ignore it. She must find out why she came here," he rose to his feet. "I'm off to bed."

Belle kissed him on the cheek and said she would be up soon. If her husband were right she would have to prepare herself for a visit from an old friend. She stood stiffly and went up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble

Next morning Jen got ready for school. Shadow had not returned that night. She got onto the bus, finding her friends she sat with them.

"Hey Jen, you're quieter then usual. What's up?" said the boy beside her. He had a freckly face and red hair he also had eyes blue that looked worried.

"Me? Shadow ran away yesterday afternoon. I'm worried about her Chris."

"Hey don't worry about her. Almost everyone's animal did that yesterday. She'll come back."

"Hey Freckle-face your girlfriend looks upset," leered a boy on the backseat. Everyone looked around at him. He was in the same year as them. He had blonde hair and his grey eyes were always mocking, his chin was pointed and he had a slightly pointed nose that gave him the look of a rat. The rest of his friends guffawed stupidly. "I'd had thought that you would at least comfort her. Go on put your arm around her."

Chris blushed and mumbled something about don't worry about it, as Jennifer stood up. "Well if we were going out why would it bother you," she smiled sweetly at him. "Or did you get hungry last night and eat your girlfriend, Dragon."

She sat back down, looking thoroughly pleased with herself, as everyone cheered for her.

"You'll pay for that," his voice shook with anger.

"Ohh I'm scared," she feigned trembling with a hand over her mouth. "What you going to do, eat me?" Everyone laughed.

He growled as he went back to talking to his friends, casting surly looks at them emphasising that he was speaking about them.

"You didn't have to do that Jen," Chris said quietly as they got off the bus. "Sticking up for me and all that." He seemed to be highly embarrassed about it for some reason.

"Nah I had to do that," she replied just as quiet. "That slime ball gets his own way too much. I had to do something to stop his head inflating any further," she smiled and looked over her shoulder at the blonde haired boy. "Wow I have to treasure this moment for the rest of my life. Dragon didn't trip me down the steps."

"Jen leave it," Chris had moved away from her as he saw who was behind them.

"Yeah Dimples listen to your boyfriend," he jeered as his friends laughed stupidly beside him.

Jennifer laughed out loud, turned to face him, "Dimples am I? At least I never ate him." Laughing she walked off with Chris and her other friends.

"Jen that was excellent," her browned haired friend clapped her on the back, "I'd never thought you had it in you."

Jen shrugged, "it was nothing Sira. Someone had to do it eventually before he got full reign of school bully."

Sira smiled, "I thought that he was going to hit you after that second remark though. You did push it you know."

Jen nodded, "I know I did," she suddenly burst out laughing again. "He thought that Dimples would scare me. He is so running out of names."

"But you do have dimples," Chris said blushing furiously.

Jen blinked, lost for words.

Sira giggled, "she doesn't have a comeback for that," trying to stifle her giggles.

"Shut up."

Sira's eyes danced with laughter, but she knew better then to reply.

Chris went over to his mates as the two girls went to theirs. News had spread rapidly about her talking back to Dave.

"Jennifer Wood, this way please," her teacher called from across the playground, outside the principal's office.

Sira looked at her, "why does she want to talk to you?"

Jen shrugged and shook her head as she walked over to her teacher.

Her teacher jerked her head into the office.

Frowning Jen walked in and saw Dave sporting a bloody nose.

He sneered at her while the teachers' back was on them.

"Jennifer why did you punch Dave on the bus this morning?"

Jen blinked with dawning comprehension. "I – I never did that!" pointing a finger at Dave's bloody face.

"Dave said you did, and so do all of his friends. He says that you were teasing him, and he said some remark and you punched him in the face."

Jen opened her mouth shocked. "No he was teasing Chris, I never did that! Ask all the people on the bus, he was teasing us."

"I have asked enough people and they all say it was you doing the teasing."

Jen couldn't believe her ears, she knew that she never got on with the teachers at this school, but accusing her of hurting someone was totally against her nature.

"I'm afraid I will have to call your grandparents and tell them. You are suspended from this moment."

"WHAT?" she screeched, the colour draining from her face. "You can't suspend me, it should be him and his sc … friends."

"Dave do you want to go home?" the teacher said kindly ignoring Jen.

"Yes Miss, I don't feel to well," he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Very well stay here while I go and ring her grandparents."

"Miss Clare Roony, are you suspending my students without my authorisation?" The Principal came through the door, looked at Jen who was looking livid and Dave sitting on the chair, sporting a black eye. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"I'm suspending Jennifer here for hitting Dave on the bus this morning," she said pompously.

"Jennifer, did you?" he looked kindly at her. He was good friends with her grandparents and knew that she wouldn't hurt a flea.

She shook her head, "I only spoke to him not to tease me and Chris."

"You didn't hit him?"

She shook her head again, "no Sir."

"Very well. Dave why were you teasing Jennifer here?" Turning to face the blonde boy.

"I wasn't teasing her, she was teasing me!" he said indignantly.

The Principal raised his eyebrow. "It seems to me that Jennifer here was just protecting the dignity of her friends. Dave here was too brash in his answer. Therefore Jennifer is not suspended."

Jen blinked. Dave looked angrier then on the bus, she gave a small smile of victory to him.

"But Sir, she punched him," the teacher looked as though she had just been slapped.

"Might I bring in one of Dave's friends. Gregory come in please," he looked at the door as Dave's burly friend shuffled in. He cast Dave a look of apology. Dave snarled at him.

"Gregory show me your hands. Jennifer show me yours as well," they held out their hands with slightly bemused looks on their faces. Gregory held his palms up and shifted on his feet uncomfortably as if he had just been caught. "Other way round Gregory."

With great reluctance he turned his hands over. His knuckles on his right hand were red and swollen. Jennifer's were smooth.

Miss Roony looked livid with anger, as Jennifer suppressed the urge to whoop. "Doesn't prove a thing!"

"Doesn't it?" he replied with a small smile. "I always thought that when you punch something your knuckles always go red. Jennifer's aren't, but Gregory's are. Jennifer you may go to class," he excused her then facing the two boys. "Would you like to explain yourselves? Or do I have to suspend both of you?"

As Jen left she heard Gregory blubbering an excuse and Dave telling him to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: News

News went round that Jennifer had got both Dave and Gregory suspended. Jen decided not to tell anyone but Chris what had really happened.

"Miss Roony really hates you doesn't she?" whispered Chris as they sat on the bus home. "I mean the other teachers don't like you, they just avoid you."

"Yeah I have always wondered why she doesn't like me," she shrugged. "But I think she might be getting a transfer. I heard Mr Sumpter arguing with her, about why she was trying to do things like suspension and expulsion without notifying him."

"I hope so, I really didn't like her."

As they got off the bus together they saw that the Principals car was in her grandparents driveway.

"What's he doing here?" Chris asked anxiously, as they trumped up the drive together.

"He's good friends with my grandparents, but he never visits them on weekdays," a slight frown crossed her face. "I hope I'm not grounded."

"You can't be. I'll tell them the truth."

Jen smiled, as she opened the door, "I'm home," she called as Chris closed the door, "Chris is here as well."

As Jen led Chris upstairs to her room, she heard a soft panting in the kitchen. She stopped walking and stared over the banister. "Did you hear that?" she asked Chris.

"Hear what?"

The panting was louder, "Shadow!" she called as she ran back downstairs into the kitchen.

A big black Labrador was panting at the door. She was tied to the bench beside the door, an old lady heavily wrinkled sat on the bench looking out at the vegetable garden.

"This your dog?" the lady said in a croak.

"Yes, thankyou for bringing her back," she hugged Shadow and she licked her ear in return. "Where was she?"

"She was romping around in my yard last night, like a frightened puppy."

"Shadow you bad girl," the dog whined and lay down putting a paw over her muzzle. "Did she do any damage?" she said looking at the lady, who had an astonished look on her face.

"No, no," looking at Jen properly for the first time. "No damage done. My name is Doris Hardcastle."

"Jennifer Wood," she held out her hand, the old lady shook it. "I've never seen you around here. Are you new here?"

Doris shook her head, her white hair falling out of a plait; "I come and go. But my place is down the road a ways. It leads from the alleyway." Doris stood, "I'd best be going, my grandson is coming today."

"Oh you don't want to stay for a coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee, I best be going." She shuffled round the house and disappeared from sight.

"Jen who was that?" asked her grandma, walking into the kitchen upon hearing voices. "Oh hello Chris."

"Hello Mrs Wood."

"Such a polite boy," she looked at Jen blushing and winked.

"Mrs Hardcastle brought Shadow back," she cried happily as Shadow brushed against her leg eager for another pat.

"That was nice of her. Where is she?"

"She said that her grandson was visiting and she left."

"Her grandson?" she fell silent as Jen knelt and patted Shadow. Chris looked at the clock.

"Jen I best be going. Mum told me to be home before five."

Jen looked disappointed to see him leave. "I'll walk you to the gate," she offered.

"Yeah OK," slightly surprised.

Jen untied Shadow and walked down the drive with Chris. "You've been here longer. Who is Mrs Hardcastle?"

Chris's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "I think mum said that the batty old lady was a little bit of a nutter. She was always in the alleyway. She went mad after that old lady died there."

Jen frowned, "but she seemed normal just then. I'll ask Grandma if I can go and visit her on the weekend. Wanna come?"

Chris shook his head, "sorry Jen but I'm going camping."

Shadow gave a single bark and tried to get loose. "Shadow what's wrong?" as Jen strained to keep hold of her.

Chris peered round the stone wall and saw that the alleyway had several people around it. "Look at this?" he helped Jen hold back Shadow.

"What are all those people doing there. It's private property. Shadow sit!"

Shadow paid no attention to the command but tried to break loose. Chris helped her drag her back to where she was quiet before.

Shadow whined and sat down.

"It must be that alleyway. She was like this yesterday," Jen gasping for breath as Chris looked around the corner.

"Well I better get going, see you tomorrow," he walked slowly down the street to his house further down the street.

"Yeah see you," she called as she walked back to the house, with Shadow in tow.

"Shadow you bad girl, never do that again!" she cried as she tied her round the clothesline.

Shadow's tail drooped as she crawled forward on her belly, her eyes sad that her owner was mad at her.

Jen gave her a pat then went inside.

"Jen Mr Sumpter told us about today," her grandma said as Jen walked into the living room. "Its good that you stood up for Chris, but you could've got into trouble."

Jen looked over to Mr Sumpter sitting on the couch looking at her, "thankyou for today."

"Don't mention it," he suddenly smiled. "I see you got Shadow back."

Jen nodded, "yeah Mrs Hardcastle walked her back."

"Old Doris, I thought she had moved to the city?" he looked at Jen harder. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded her head, and moved forward.

"Well that old lady has a thing for you. A present."

Jennifer's eyes widened, "for me?"

He nodded, "she told me for you too go over on the weekend and she will give it to you."

"Tom, don't fill her with hope," chided her grandma.

"She told me where she lives before she left."

Mr Sumpter raised his eyebrows and looked at her grandparents. "It's started then."

"What's started?"

"Something you won't understand darling. Do you want to get out of that?"

Jen snorted and stalked upstairs.

"Belle, if Doris has made herself known to her she is ready to go through," Tom looked worried. "It still doesn't explain why the dreams haven't started."

"Jen can we talk?" asked her grandfather, as she was about to go upstairs to bed.

With her foot on the bottom step she turned and walked to the living room. "Yes?"

"Come and sit," her grandma entered carrying a large box that Jennifer had seen for ages on top of the counter.

"We have decided to give you this," she opened to the box and pulled out an ancient looking Key. "This was given to your mother, but she rejected it, saying it wasn't her roll to do it."

"Do what?" she took her eyes off the Key. "Why did mum never want it?"

"This is a Key to all hearts. It opens up a doorway to another world. Your mother was destined to fulfil it. But sadly she ignored her calling and left us here with you."

Jen watched both her grandparents. "Is this some kind of joke that I don't get?"

"It is no joke. Belle here did it once, your mother was meant too, now it is your turn to fulfil the role."

Jen looked angry, she pinched herself, "it has to be a dream," but she felt the pain.

"No dream. When Saturday comes I want you too take this Key go down to the alleyway see Doris and take Shadow with you."

Jen took the Key, "what am I s'posed to do with it?"

"Just hang it over your neck, dear."

"I'm going to bed," she said shortly putting the Key round her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams

Sleep didn't come easy to Jennifer Wood that night. She tossed and turned, punched her pillow several times before falling into a fitful slumber.

"Jennifer Wood," a voice called softly. But there was no body only blackness. "You have finally come."

Jennifer frowned, "where are you?" she called through the encroaching darkness.

"Follow my voice."

Jennifer walked hesitantly towards the darkness, and saw a door. It was locked. "How do I go through?"

"The Key around your neck, show it to the door."

She felt the Key heavy on her chest, picking it up she showed it to the door, knowing that it wouldn't open.

She gasped.

The door opened and bright sunlight came through, blinding her.

"Don't come through, just stand and watch," the voice was exultant.

"Who are you?"

"Look for yourself," a young mare approached. It was a chestnut, with a white blaze down the nose, and her hooves were black, with a white sock to her knee on the left foreleg. Her deep brown eyes were thoughtful. "You are nothing like your mother," she mused to herself. "Usually when I showed myself they woke up terrified."

"This is a dream," getting over the shock of seeing a talking horse. "Isn't it?"

"Its what you think it is."

"A dream," Jennifer said firmly. "Nothing else."

"Has Doris come to you?"

Jennifer nodded her head, "today, with Shadow."

The mare's laughter was like waterfalls, "so that devious Shadow is your dog?"

She nodded again.

"Then that stands to reason why you wouldn't answer me last night, when I called."

The mare looked horse enough but it spoke like a human, with its own personality. Jennifer reached out her hand, "what is your name?"

"My name?" the mare was completely taken aback. "Sorry most don't ask for my name. I'm known as Blaze. No doubt for this coat," she looked down her back. "I'm the only one in my herd like this," she added cheerfully.

"Herd?" Jennifer said blankly. "You mean there are more of you?"

She danced on her slender legs. "Oh yes, all animals live here."

"All animals?"

"Oh dear," she sighed, regretfully. "I forgot you don't know about the other animals." Blaze went into deep thought, her red fringe hanging in her eyes, she flicked her head absently.

"Blaze, how do I go through?"

"You can't come through til the weekend," she said absently still thinking.

"What other animals live here?"

She snorted, "other animals?" she said blankly. "Oh yes the others. Well there are horses, deer, very flighty. Birds of all kind, umm what else is there?" she said thoughtfully looking up to the sky. "Ah Tigers, lions and all other Cats. Bears, and if your really lucky Fairy's and Unicorns and all that." She gazed at Jennifer completely for the first time. "Aren't you scared?"

Jennifer was going to nod her head, "I was. Are there people here?"

Blaze's eyes widened. "Humans? Good God no. Only the Green Witch, and Black Man, live here."

"Green Witch and Black Man, they are humans," Jennifer looked totally confused.

"Not human. Green Witch and Black Man," she replied firmly.

"What are they if they are not human?"

"What they are is Green Witch and Black Man," she replied icily. Then her voice softened. "We do not know what they are. Only if we have troubles we go to them, all animals revere them. There used to be another Witch but we do not know what happened to her."

"What was her name?"

"Her name?" surprised flickered in her eyes. "You don't know her name?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"Her name is White Witch, also by the other two Isabelle Woodsy."

Jennifer blinked, "my family name got changed from that to Wood!"

Blaze bowed to her, her knee on the ground. "You have returned to us at last."

"Wait a second," completely taken aback by Blaze bowing. "I haven't returned yet."

"No wonder you never left once I showed myself," her voice was on the verge of worship as she stood up; she also looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"Is this place real?"

"Real as you or I."

"How come I haven't woken up yet?"

"You don't want to wake up. This is your home."

"When I do wake up and go back to sleep tomorrow you will still be here?"

Blaze nodded her head vigorously. "I am your's. Not to own, but I help your family out," her eyes grew distant. "The weekend you will bring Shadow, won't you?"

Jennifer frowned, "yeah I'll bring her."

"Good, she was a real chatter-box. Thinks very highly of you, she does."

"Pardon? Did you just say that you can talk to a dog?"

Blaze nodded again, "all animals talk to each other. You can have a conversation with a Tiger before he eats you. The Fairies are a little harder, their voices are very high," she nodded knowingly.

"I must be mad!" she exclaimed out loud. "Horses talking to me, the doorway is to another place."

"Mad? What is mad?" her expression was confused. "I have not heard of mad spoken this way."

Jennifer blinked, "mad means crazy in the head, the way I spoke about it."

"Oh that clears up a lot of things. I always wonder what Black Man means when he says that."

Jennifer smiled at Blaze; "I'm waking up. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes. Cheerio!" She flicked her mane in farewell and pawed the air as Jennifer faded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Door

Jen woke up, smiling. The day was just starting out as she skipped downstairs to breakfast. She kissed both her grandparents on the cheek.

"What has got into you? You were angry with us last night," her grandma smiled.

"I had the strangest dream last night. A chestnut mare speaking to me," she paused and looked at them. "Why did you not tell me we came from there?"

Her grandma looked at her, "we'd thought that the Key was enough for one night. You spoke to the Chestnut and understood her?"

Jen nodded, "yeah we spoke most of the night."

"What was her name?"

"Blaze," she replied promptly.

"What did she say about our family?"

"Just that she was known as White Witch," she frowned in thought.

"Why are you frowning dear?" her grandma came and placed her cereal infront of her.

"Blaze said last night that Green Witch and Black Man are not human, yet White Witch is."

"White Witch was never human until she crossed over."

"You've been there haven't you?"

Her grandparents nodded, "we met there, a long time ago."

"What is the name of the place?"

"Arallan."

"And they all really talk to each other?"

They both nodded.

"I can't wait to go there. Why can't I go any sooner?"

"How could we tell the school that you left halfway through a school week?"

Jen shrugged her shoulders, "the teachers wouldn't mind. But then Chris and Sira would wonder where I had got too." She sighed, "I have to wait till Saturday don't I?"

"Yes," she checked the clock. "The bus should be here soon, go on get going, before you miss it again."

The rest of the week went smoothly, without any major incidents. As the last bell rang Friday afternoon, Jen wasmoving about impatiently on the bus home.

"Your full of jumping beans," stated Chris as they walked home.

"What? Oh sorry, I'm just distracted at the moment."

"That's OK, mum said that you can come camping with us this weekend, if you want?"

Jen stopped walking, "I'd really love to, I would, but I have to meet my father," she hated lying to Chris.

"But you hate him!"

"Yeah I know that, but he wants me there for I don't know how long."

"Where are you going?"

"I think he mentioned Australia."

"That's the other side of the world. Could I get his address, so we can keep in contact."

"He never sent a return address. How about I e-mail you as soon as I get there."

Chris looked crestfallen, "OK, e-mail it is."

They traded e-mail addresses and went their own way.

"Grandma can I go tonight?" she asked eagerly as she closed the front door.

"Jen out here."

Jen followed the voice through the kitchen out into the vegetable garden, where Doris was standing talking to her grandparents.

"Jennifer Wood, I hear you are eager to enter Arallan?" Mrs Hardcastle asked her. "I hear that Blaze is almost as jumpy as you are about seeing each other in flesh."

Jen blinked, recognition flaring in her eyes, "you're the Green Witch!"

Doris inclined her head, "so you ready to go?"

"In a moment," she turned to her grandmother. "I had to lie to Chris. I'm in Australia visiting my father," she snarled. "I don't know the address but we gave e-mail addresses, to keep in contact. Could you pass the letters on to me please?"

Her grandma nodded, "I will."

Jen hugged both of them hard as she came back down the stairs with a few clothes.

"You won't need those. Everything's provided once you step through the door. Don't be afraid if you get addressed as White Witch, that is what you are."

Jen reluctantly left the bag behind as she followed Doris. Shadow came obediently behind them, her tail wagging furiously.

"We will see you soon," promised her grandma.

"Why did you put the old bones in the alleyway?"

"I had to keep people from visiting, until you came back. Once your settled down we will let people through once again."

The alleyway was as dark as she first encountered it. The wind whistled through it hollowly, and the trees rustled nervously.

Jen kept close to Doris as she end of the alleyway came into view. "Almost there," whispered Doris.

Suddenly a door loomed up infront of them, solid as the ones in her dreams. "This is where I dreamt about?"

"Yes dear. You know the way through?"

Jen nodded her head and pulling out the key showed it to the door. It swung open immediately as blinding sunlight came through.

"Just walk through," Blaze was waiting eagerly on the other side, prancing on black hooves.

Shadow was jumping up onto her legs as she held the leash and closing her eyes walked through the door into bright afternoon sunlight.


End file.
